fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ito Sumire
Ito Sumire 'is one of main Pretty Cure of first two seasons of ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series. Her alter ego is Cure Splash and her theme colour is blue. She has powers of water. Biography Young Age Becoming Cure Splash Personality Sumire might seem a bit cold to people who don't know her very well but actually she is just slightly shy and not sure how to start conversations. She doesn't have many friends and spend most of her time alone. She is clever and one of top students and class. She loves to read books and write her own stories. She can also play violin. Appearance Sumire has blue hair that is longer than shoulder lenght but shorter than waist lenght. She has touquoise eyes. When she transform to Cure Splash her hair becomes lighter and is put in braid. She keeps a notebook which she uses for writing ideas for stories and sometimes as a diary. She always has the notebook with her and it's often said that her notebook is like part of her and contains most of her feelings. Cure Splash '''Light of water falling with rain, Cure Splash! 雨に落ちる水の光, キュアスプラッシュ! Ame ni ochiru mizu no hikari, Cure Splash! Cure Splash 'is Sumire's alter ego. Her theme colour is blue and she holds powers of water. To transform she needs her Jewel Key and has to be with her fairy partner Sapphire so she can give her Change Jewel. She uses transformation phrase Pretty Cure! Inner Light Unlock! Relationships 'Sapphire - Her fairy partner. They both like to read books and Sumire admires how Sapphire acts as older sister to three other fairies. Himura Akari - Sumire never really spoke to Akari but one day Akari saw Sumire writing story. They became good friends after Sumire became pretty cure. Akari loves to listen to Sumire playing violin. Atsuikaze Midori - They became good friends after Sumire became Pretty Cure. Hikarimoto Luccia - They became good friends after Sumire became Pretty Cure. Julian - When first meeting each other Sumire and Julian had no idea about who the other one is and quickly seemed to get along despite both of them being more introverted type of person. They often started to meet each other and became very close. As Julian never showed himself when creating Kagewaru, Sumire didn't know that Julian was part of Shadow and Julian didn't know about about her being pretty cure either. 'Hikarimoto Tomoyo '- Sumire eventually got quite close to Tomoyo as in their own way they both find it hard to talk to other people. Tomoyo couldn't understand when Sumire wasn't able to fight Julian after learning he is part of Shadow as she had now problem fighting against Takuro and two argued because of that but she eventually understood it which is what made them closer friends. Songs Solo *Notebook Violin *Melody of Waves *Which Way Now? Step of Courage *Spiral Whirl of Letters Duets * Colourful Days (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) * Why you? (with Julian) * Melodies of Piano and Violin (with Hikarimoto Luccia) *Lumière Quintet - Combination of five lights (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) *Peaceful Storms (with Atsuikaze Midori) *Over the Rainbow (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) *When You are Here (with Julian) *Yesterday's Change (with Hikarimoto Luccia and Hikarimoto Tomoyo) *Thank You (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) Endings *Solar Melody (with Atsuikaze Midori) *Eternal Light (with Himura Akari, Atsuikaze Midori, Hikarimoto Luccia, Hikarimoto Tomoyo and Himura Scarlett) In Dubbed Versions Slovenian Dub *Her name in Slovenian dub is Simona Ivančič. '' Glitter Force Dub *Her name in Glitter Light Force is ''Wanda Diggory. *Her alter ego is changed to Glitter Sea. Gallery SumireSplash.png|Ito Sumire / Cure Splash Trivia *Sumire is the only Pretty Cure in first two seasons of Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series that doesn't have any siblings. *Her zodiac sign is Cancer which is water sign and she has powers of water. *Her Heart Light Crystal is blue. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cue - Another Story Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story Characters Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:Water using Cures Category:Female Characters